Federation Dreadnought Class (Alternate Reality)
Name: Dreadnought Craft: United Federation of Planets / Section 31 Dreadnought-Class Dreadnought Type: Dreadnought Scale: capital Length: 1,459 x 740 x 275 meters Starship Size: 11 Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 325; Skeleton: 1/+15 Passengers: 1,300 Cargo Capacity: 300,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 5.99 / 6.978 / 9.496 (6 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: -2 pips Space: 8 Hull: 6D Shields: 2D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 120 / 1D+2 *Search: 150 / 2D *Focus: 5 / 2D+2 Weapons *[[Star Trek Starship Beam Weapons#Phasers|'24 Type VII Phaser Cannons']] : Fire Arc: Turrets: 12 forward, 6 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-25/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 2D+2 *'32 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 12 forward, 8 port, 8 starboard, 4 aft; but are self guided Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-15/50/175 Ammunition: 1,000 Type I Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 6 Damage: 3D *'12 Class Beta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 3 forward, 3 port, 3 starboard, 3 aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 2D+1 *'9 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Hanger Deck Location: 1 in each Hanger Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Decks: 40 *Escape Pods: 370 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: 2259 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 4 :*Range: 26,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 8 :*Range: 13,000 km :*Capacity: 22 persons *Cargo: 8 :*Range: 26,000 km :*Capacity: 200 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 64 *Drones: 10 *Probes: 250 *Escape Pods: 370 :*Capacity: 4 persons per pod Description: In an alternate reality, the Dreadnought-class was a 23rd century starship type operated by the Federation's Section 31 program as a warship in the 2250s decade. In this reality created by the temporal displacement of the Narada, the lead ship of the class was the USS Vengeance, launched under the command of Admiral Alexander Marcus in the year 2259. Specifications The Dreadnought-class starship was a class of vessel designed by Section 31 in preparation for hostilities against the Klingon Empire. The design borrowed heavily from contemporary starships in Starfleet service and featured a saucer section and secondary hull. The vessel was two times larger than the Constitution-class of the era and was three times as fast. In contrast to other Federation vessels, both the interior and exterior of the Dreadnought Class starships were very dark. Its bridge was smaller than contemporary vessels and it featured an expansive shuttle bay and, at minimum, nine hangar bays. Automation was common aboard the ship and was enhanced so as few as one person could command the vessel via voice commands. The vessel was similar to those of other ships of the era and was armed with phaser arrays capable of firing while at warp, multiple torpedo launchers including saucer mounted torpedo cannons, and other experimental weaponry among them attack drones that could be launched toward an enemy vessel and fire upon a target before impacting it. She was heavily armored and was designed with protective armor plates that could slide into place to protect vital components of the vessel during combat. Her transporter was capable of penetrating the shields of a targeted vessel and countermeasures were in place aboard the ship to prevent unauthorized transports to and from the starship. It was also capable of withstanding extreme damage that could destroy other vessels, such as when 72 photon torpedoes detonated on her hangar deck. Ships of this class were equipped with Mark IV warp capabilities making them faster than other ships of the era and capable of exceeding maximum warp to catch up with a starship it was following by interfacing with their warp bubble. (TOS movie: Star Trek Into Darkness) History Designed by Khan Noonien Singh, the Dreadnought - class was built in secret in orbit of Jupiter and the prototype was completed in roughly one year. After a terrorist attack upon Earth and the dispatching of the USS Enterprise to apprehend the culprit on Qo'Nos, the prototype Vengeance was taken by Admiral Alexander Marcus to intercept the Enterprise and eliminate the threat before his origins and the Admiral's actions in them were exposed. The Vengeance overtook Enterprise near the Neutral Zone; however, she escaped destruction with the Vengeance pursuing and intercepting them in orbit of Luna. The Vengeance would later be destroyed after being captured by Khan and piloted into the city of San Francisco. The fate of the ships of this class has not be revealed. However, in 2260, Section 31, had fleet of ships that resembled this class of ship and were equipped with more advanced cloaking devices. (TOS comic: "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 2") Source: *Memory Alpha: Dreadnought-class *Memory Beta: Dreadnought class (alternate reality) *thedemonapostle